A Cape for XR
by badboylover24
Summary: This is my deleted scene from the episode "NOS-4-A2". I do not own the cartoon, its characters, or the artwork from which I got the idea from.


**A Cape for XR**

**Summary:** When I saw Spirit-of-Twilight's "Can I have a Cape, Too?" I wondered, "Yeah, where _did_ NOS-4-A2 get the cape for XR?" Therefore, I decided to write out that little deleted scene of what might have happened. Thanks for the inspiration, Spirit-of-Twilight; keep up the good work! FYI, I don't own anyone in the fic; they belong to Disney.

"What a day," an exhausted LGM sighed.

"You said it," concurred another LGM before turning off the lights and leaving the science lab. When everyone was gone, the coffin began to give off red bolts of lightning before opening up with a red glow. Mist then billowed out of the coffin, and out of the mist rose the Energy Vampire NOS-4-A2. He then breathed out a vampiric hiss as he held his cape around his body and turned to the charger in which laid XR.

"Hear me, Little One," he then said to the little robot. "NOS-4-A2 calls to you."

"Oh, why is always right in the middle of a dream?" XR grumbled before looking up at NOS-4-A2. "Uh, ya know, I'm trying to recharge over here if ya don't mind!"

_Well, Zurg did say that it will not start out easy_, the Energy Vampire thought, making a head movement to indicate rolling his eyes.

"Hear the voice of…" he commanded.

"My Dark Master…" XR replied, rolling out of the charger like some kind of zombie. "Who said that?"

_Well, at least I am close enough to that_, NOS-4-A2 thought, floating over to the side of the security field.

"Release me, Little One," he then said, running his claw down the side of the field. XR then rolled over to the controls.

"You shall be released," he said, pulling down the switch to deactivate the field. When it vanished, NOS-4-A2 flew into the air with a triumphant roar.

"Oh, yeah," he said, activating his wings before flying about to test them out.

"Makes an entry," XR said, watching him with impressiveness, "I'll give him that."

"Free at last," NOS-4-A2 sighed as the little robot then wheeled over to him.

"What now, my Dark Master?" he then asked the taller robot.

"Ah," the Energy Vampire answered, flying over to his new sidekick, "now…we destroy Star Command." He then floated over to a panel behind XR as the little robot watched him.

"Ah, the communications network," the Energy Vampire then said. "Let the feast begin!" He then ripped out a piece of the panel and sank his fangs into it, draining it of its energy and gaining control over it. As this was happening, XR turned to the coffin to find it still open.

_I wonder what he has in there_, he wondered, wheeling over to the coffin. Looking inside, XR found a few extra capes inside…one of them smaller than the others. A little curious, he took the small cape out and turned to NOS-4-A2, who had just finished gaining control of the communications network.

"Dark Master," XR then called to him, "can I ask you something?" The Energy Vampire turned to him.

"What is it, Little One?" he asked before his new sidekick held up the small cape for him to see.

"Why's this cape smaller than the rest in your coffin?" the little robot asked. NOS-4-A2 gapped at the small cape before slapping his forehead.

"I thought I told that Grub _not _to put it in the dryer," he groaned out loud.

"I take it that it shrunk in the wash?" asked XR.

"Unfortunately, yes," NOS-4-A2 sighed.

"Well," XR said, "is it okay if I have it? It can symbolize my loyalty to you." The Energy Vampire blinked in reply.

_I had no idea placing him under my control can make him _that _devoted to me_, he thought before smiling at the thought.

"I do not see any harm in that," he replied. "Let us see how it looks on you first." XR then put the cape on a fixed it a bit to make it perfect on his shoulders.

"Well?" he asked when he was done. NOS-4-A2 nodded in approval.

"It certainly does look perfect on you," he answered.

"You think maybe I can get some girls' attention with it?" XR asked, looking at his new cape.

"It is a possibility," the Energy Vampire answered. "After we accomplish our mission, we shall go out to a night club and test that theory."

"Sweet!" XR cheered before NOS-4-A2 turned to the panel to create a fake red alert.


End file.
